A Blessing in Disguise
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Tragedy strikes when our monk and miko find out Inuyasha and Sango are much more closer than either thought. And through all the pain and suffering bonds form, bonds are broken, and true love is found. And they'd be damned if they'd ever let it go.
1. Chp1: Caught

_**A Blessing in Disguise**_

_**Chapter One: Caught**_

_**AN: This will be a drabble story my dear readers! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it. This is a Kag/Mir story with a bit of Kag/Sess, ObsessiveInu!, OverzelousSango!, UnderstandingKouga!, and OverprotectiveSesshomaru! There will be a little SangoBashing! and InuyashaBashing! This is more like a Angst/Drama/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance thing, it might have its moments of humor but not by much.**_

_**I will never own InuYasha.**_

* * *

"_Together we shared a bond—a bond not even Death himself would violate." – Dee Remy_

* * *

A giggle nearby caught her attention. She expected it to be the granddaughter of the village Elder—Chou, if she remembered correctly—seeing as the small girl liked to play in the forest. Knowing that the forest was never a safe place for children—yokai or not—she hurried after the girl, listening to the giggles to guide her.

She made it only a couple of feet before a voice interrupted her. "Kagome-san, have you seen Sango-san lately?" Miroku inquired. Kagome shook her head in a negative fashion. _ 'Now that he mentions it, I haven't seen Inuyasha lately either.'_ She thought to herself, worried for both her love and her sister-like-best friend. She turned to Miroku. "You're welcome to join me though, Miroku-san. I was just going to receive Chou from the forest, it is getting awfully late and I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Miroku nodded with a smile, though the worry was still visible on his face.

'_Why can't Inuyasha be more open with me like that?' _She thought with a pang of sadness. Quickly putting on a cheery smile, Miroku and she began their trek into the forest. As they made their way through the endless greenery, anxiety began to dwell in the pits of their stomachs. The moan of a female didn't help their nerves. Kagome quickly blushed and coughed to clear her embarrassment. She looked up to see Miroku looking at her with amusement evident in his eyes.

"Shall we go on, Kagome-san?" He asked with an innocent smile. _'Innocent my ass!' _She thought in annoyance before grabbing the hand that was reached out to her. "Let's just get Chou and leave." She huffed quietly, albeit she blushed again when another moan broke through the air, this time males. She waited for Miroku to catch up to her before they continued on their way.

When the sounds were clear enough to hear in the next clearing, Miroku made a move to walk in. He stopped in his tracks when a hand grabbed his forearm, halting his moves. He looked at Kagome questionably, but she merely rolled her eyes and pointed to the giant tree besides them. Instantly getting her message, he nodded and they both crouched behind the tree.

As they shuffled around quietly to get comfortable, their bloods ran cold when a voice shouted quietly, "Oh, Inuyasha!..." Miroku quickly caught the pale Kagome in his arms and he set her gently on the ground. He had trouble fighting to stand up when he heard the next words. "Sango! You're so tight!" A hand grabbed his arm again and he looked down to see Kagome with shock, and betrayal written across her face. He stared pointedly at the tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

He touched a hand to his cheek when he felt something wet falling down. He watched with wide-eyes to see that he was crying. Before he even knew it, a choked sob came through his mouth. That was apparently all it took for the two lovers to know they had guests. "Oi, who's there?" Both of the holy beings knew not to keep the Hanyou waiting, so with support of each other, they walked into the clearing.

A choked sob came past Kagome's lips and Miroku had to keep himself from falling apart then and there. He looked up and into the face of Sango, and he managed to smile a one full of sadness. "So sorry for…" He couldn't speak; it was as if his voice wouldn't allow it. He heard Kagome take a shuddering breath before continuing from where he left off. "Interrupting you two…we'll be leaving." She revealed her face at that moment, and he was surprised at the angry look of betrayal that stayed on her face. He was shocked into silence when he realized none of the tears had fallen.

They didn't wait for the two to answer them; they just booked it out of there. After running a safe distance away Kagome collapsed in her grief. Miroku quickly went on his knees and sat her in his lap. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his robes. He soon felt his robes begin to wet with her tears. He dug his face into her hair and cried with her.

It was in that moment did a bond form. One that ran deeper than any curse, and deeper than any tragedy that occurred in either of their lives. It was an unbreakable bond that only they would know exactly _how _deep it ran. It was such a bond that not even Fate had predicted.

* * *

_**AN: I almost made myself cry! **_

_**The rules to get me to post future chapters are: **__**5 reviews at the minimum to get me to continue, **__**10 reviews at the maximum to post the next chapter.**_


	2. Chp2: Hope

_**A Blessing in Disguise**_

_**Chapter Two: Hope**_

_**AN: I decided to go easy on you and post this a bit early, but thanks anyway, enjoy the new Drabble!**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

"_I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt, but those who keep to themselves hurt more." –C.S. Lewis._

* * *

Only a week had passed since the miko and monk found out about the two lovers. Tensions had reached a new height in their group. Even little Shippo wisely stayed out of it when he realized he was just making it worse, and chose instead to speak with Kirara.

Miroku and Kagome offered each other comfort whenever they could, which was very often due to the Hanyou in the group. Any chance the Hanyou got he would compare her to Kikyo, and it made Miroku _sick._ Currently, they were walking side-by-side. Inuyasha and Sango led the front, Shippo and Kirara filling up the middle, and finally them in the back. Both the monk and miko were left to their thoughts, thoughts that would be shared when they had the chance.

Kagome kept her eyes to the ground, clutching Miroku's hand and tensing every time Inuyasha's or even Sango's eyes came to rest upon her. Miroku said nothing, just giving her reassurance that he was there, and he wouldn't let them harm her. _'Anymore,'_ He thought with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't let _either_ of them hurt her.

True, he still loved Sango. But she broke his heart, and with his best friend too! He was going to propose to her that day, hoping she would say yes. He still had the ring…but he no longer though it belonged to her. There were things people could forgive and forget, and there were things people could not. Yes, he would be able to forgive both of them _in time_, but forget? Not a chance. Their little group would never be the same.

His violet gaze slid to Kagome depressed form. It must have been ten-times worse for her, he thought. She would've expected Kikyo, seeing as Inuyasha usually did leave at weird times to see the undead priestess. But she did not expect Sango, defiantly not Sango, the one that had encouraged her to be with Inuyasha, the one who chastised him when he said something wrong to her.

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel her stop and let go of his hand, until _he_ opened his big mouth. "Oi wench! Stop lagging around, you're slowing us down!" Inuyasha spat, furious eyes taking a maniac gleam in them. "Kikyo would never keep us waiting! She's much better then you in strength, power, and beauty!" Inuyasha added.

Clenching his fists, Miroku's let anger show on his face. How dare him! Kagome was way better than that disgrace of a woman! She wasn't even a woman at that though; she was a walking piece of dirt! Inuyasha must have sensed his anger because he turned to Miroku with a smirk on his face. "What? Did I anger your little whore?" Something snapped in him, and Miroku lunged.

"You selfish stupid bastard! How dare you say that about her?" He aimed a fist at the Hanyou's face, and was about to let it hit the bastard in the face before a small hand encased his clenched one. He looked up with enraged eyes to yell at whoever stopped him, but his anger vanished when he saw Kagome, bangs hiding her eyes. "Don't." She whispered with pain and anguish.

She tugged his hand and he got up of the ground. "Besides," She lifted her face up to him, giving him a smile of sadness, and something he could not identify. "He's right; I could never match Kikyo in any shape or form." He went to protests but the Hanyou interrupted again. "You got that right bitch!" He immediately became angered again, and if it wasn't for Kagome's hand holding his, he would've sealed him with one of his ofudas!

They continued on the path and he listened as Inuyasha continued to throw taunts at Kagome, as Sango snickered behind her hand, as Shippo and Kirara tried to comfort them both. It wasn't long until he and Kagome ventured out to have their 'talk session'. She sat beside him on a tree, her head on his shoulder and his on her head.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" He asked her silently, holding her hand with utmost gentleness, fearing that she would break. She turned to him and smiled a genuine smile. "To be honest, I don't know. My heart believes everything he says is true, so it doesn't deny it, but my mind…it _knows_ the truth. It knows that he is just trying to lower my self-esteem," she linked fingers with him and he felt his heart skip a beat. "But as long as I have you, Miroku, everything will be fine."

He looked into her eyes, those beautiful deep blue eyes, and he smiled. There was sadness, anger, betrayal, but he could see it. The small twinkle of hope in her eyes told him they were going to recover, that they would make it through this, even if they had to kicking and screaming. He knew everything would be fine.

So as they walked back to camp, he swore on his very life he would be there for her when she needed someone. He would be her protector when Inuyasha failed to be (and he was sure that this would be happening a lot now). Hell, they would be there for each other when the world was their enemy.

* * *

_**AN: So this centers mostly on Miroku and his perspective.**_

_**5 reviews to post the next drabble!**_


	3. Chp3: Confusion, Lust, and Guilt

_**A Blessing in Disguise**_

_**Chapter Two: Confusion, Lust, and Guilt**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay and any spelling errors, my sister stole my computer for the day so I have to use hers. Enjoys the drabble!**_

_**I do not own InuYasha.**_

* * *

_"That was one of the saddest things about people-their most important thoughts and feelings often went unspoken and barely understood." - Alexandra Adornetto_

* * *

Weeks continued to pass as Miroku and Kagome grew closer and closer each day. It wasn't long until Kagome decided it was time to return home for supplies. "Over my fuckin' dead body are you going!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping up and glaring at Kagome. Kagome merely stiffened. "You don't own me. I'm free to go on my own wish if I want to or not."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red at that comment. He suddenly smirked at her. "Feh, fine go on," Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes betraying her surprise. "I'm not gonna give you a ride, so go ahead." He expected her to deflate in sadness, but was surprised with her next words. "I never said I was going to get a ride from _you_." The distaste rolled of her tongue with perfection he didn't even know she had. He flinched when he realized it was directed at him.

He watched with confusion when she suddenly turned to Miroku with the brightest smile he'd _ever _seen. He felt a twinge of jealousy; she'd _never _smiled like that for him! Quickly shoving the emotion down, he watched as his Kagome laughed at something the monk said. He mentally snorted, why should he care what the bitch did? He had a perfectly good-and flexible, might he add-human right here.

At that thought his eyes misted over in lust, thinking about Sango and his...meetings. He swallowed thickly before shoving his thoughts away. He tuned in in-time to hear Miroku calling Hachi. He clenched his hands, making crescent shaped marks in them when he realized he had driven her away, _again._

Truth be told, he didn't believe that Kikyo was better than her at anything. He said those because it was much easier to be angry, then it was to be sad. He did not mean for her to see what she did that night, and every time he saw her, he saw her face that night. He called her out on every flaw that she did just because he was jealous. Every time he saw her with Miroku, saw him comforting her; saw him _holding__ her fucking hand_!

He dropped his head in sadness when he saw her taking Shippo and Kirara with her, obviously thinking Sango and he wanted some alone time. He watched as they flew out of sight before grabbing Sango around the waist and pinning her to the tree. He roughly kissed her, and her moan of pleasure didn't help his beast.

Kagome was supposed to be his! His damn it! Not that lecherous monk! He pulled away from Sango's mouth to nibble on her collarbone. Red started to slither into his vision as his beast shook violently within its cage. He felt Tessaiga struggle to contain the demonic energy from coming out. With a snarl he released Tessaiga from his sheath, growing it about ten feet away before ripping Sango's clothes off.

It wasn't long before he was stripped of his own clothes. He didn't wait for her signal, he just pounded into her, hardening with every moan of both pleasure and pain she made. While his body took control of this, his mind was in another land.

_'Kagome is mine! She promised me that she'd always be mine! ALWAYS!' _Inuyasha thought to himself, oblivious to what was going on around him. He felt someone form next to him, and he heard a growl of disdain. _**'You stupid fool!' **_It shouted. _**'If you **__**cared about our human so much, YOU WOULDN'T BE FUCKING HER BEST FRIEND!'**_ Inuyasha turned to the creature, opening his mouth to tell it to shut up before it shut with an audible snap.

It was an exact replica of himself, except this replica was him as a full demon. He suddenly remembered what his beast spoke of. _'What do you mean 'our'? KAGOME IS MINE!'_ He roared at it, flexing his claws as a warning. His beast growled back at him. _**'You ignorant pup! We lost her the moment she saw us with that demon slayer! **__**We lost her the moment her tears first fell because we betrayed her! She trusted us, and WE BETRAYED HER! WE HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE WITH HER!' **_Inuyasha's ears went down to rest on his head, knowing that what his beast was saying was true.

_**'She deserv**__**es to be happy, and if she is with the monk, then leave her be.' **_Inuyasha went to retort, but his beast growled in rage. _**'No pup, you will listen! I will not be the cause of her sadness anymore! I don't want to be the cause her pain anymore!' **_His beast faded, leaving it at that, and suddenly he was whisked back into the real world. Suddenly he regained his senses, and reality came crashing down on him.

He briskly pulled out of the unconscious Sango, staring in horror at what he'd done. The last of the red left his eyes, and he quickly pulled his clothes back on, but covering Sango's body with his fire-rat robe for at least some privacy for the girl. All through the night he thought about what his beast had said, what he had done, and hoping by whatever Kami out there that Kagome would forgive him.

* * *

_**AN: Honestly, Sango and Inuyasha are two of my favorite characters, but they fit the role perfectly. There was a little lemon in here, but you're gonna have to wait for a little Mir/Kag! (;**_

_**4 reviews for the nex**__**t update!**_


End file.
